


Career Year

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt #672: New Year, New Career.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #672: New Year, New Career.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Career Year

~

“Just consider it, Severus. Several members are new, with new ideas.” Lucius sneered. “Upstarts!”

Severus smirked. “And if I agree with the upstarts?” 

“You won’t,” Lucius said dismissively. “You’re a traditionalist. We need more like you on the Wizengamot. If you assume the old Prince seat, I’ll owe you.”

“Indeed?” 

“Absolutely. Plus, you’re unemployed. A new career in politics might suit you.” 

“I’ll…consider it,” Severus finally said. 

“Excellent.” Lucius rose. “Oh, and in case you’re interested, here’s the Wizengamot seating chart.”

Later, Severus studied the parchment, a smirk spreading across his face. A political career suddenly seemed quite promising.

~

Severus ignored the hushed whispers as he took the Prince seat, the heavy Wizengamot robes providing nice warmth around his thin frame. 

Looking around discreetly, Severus spotted Lucius with Nott beside him, as well as Crabbe, Greengrass and the rest of the original Fifty. Pure-blood arseholes, all of them. He’d be damned if voted with them. He almost felt bad for his deception of Lucius. Almost. 

A loud buzz started in the hall and Severus hid his smirk. His Wizengamot neighbour had clearly arrived. 

“Snape?” Potter looked gobsmacked as he settled into the seat beside him. 

Severus smirked. “Hello, Potter.” 

~

Severus voted with Potter on almost every issue. Lucius stopped speaking to him. Soon, Severus and Potter began having drinks after hearings. 

Eventually, they began dining together every night, and the first time they kissed, it was in the Wizengamot anteroom, though they didn’t stay long afterwards. 

Severus proposed the day they passed werewolf rights. 

At their wedding, Lucius, having decided to again cultivate Severus’ favour, sighed. “Who could’ve predicted my persuading you to join the Wizengamot would cause _this_ sort of career change?” 

Severus smirked. Announcing his retirement had been immensely satisfying. “One never knows what will happen, does one?” 

~


End file.
